fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Overlords-plank
* In the summer of 2004, as city council voted 5-4 in favor of starting the Act 47 process, I advocated a No vote. I would not have put the city at the mercy of the Act 47 Coordinators. I think it is more prudent to be accountable and to lead the city without un-elected authorities. * I voiced concerns about the Oversight board's make up before the members of the board were named. * I made suggestions to various VIPs who picked seats on the board as to who should be named to the board. :My suggestions were not followed. * The grumblings from Sala Udin and others, i.e., five guys named Moe, might not have been much help to efforts to inject more diversity into the process. Those types of comments often polarize and are not that productive. * I think it was wise to insist that James C. Roddey remove himself after he moved out of the city. One of the requirements of the board was to have its members made up of those who lived and/or worked within the city. Roddey is a smart guy who knows many of the ills of the region, but to sit on a board with a constitution that calls for resident status is not right. He did resign his post some months later. * Diversity, such as with the Oversight Board as well as with various Mayor appointments, can come in many forms beyond the color of one's skin. For example, a white guy who is a Libertarian, offers a lot of diversity to a board and a city who is made up of all Democrats. * I have encouraged the Oversight Board to hold regular, open meetings and not seem such such a lazy endeavor. :In the summer of 2005, the Oversight Board went a number of months without holding a meeting. The actions of the oversight board has gone in spurts, to say the least. The Oversight Board needs to make steady progress so as to work hard to solve the ills of the city, and it has not done so. * As the city operates under the rule of the overloards, I've suggested a new payroll program to enhance motivation for ending the oversight period. * The Act 47 Coordinators and the I.A.C./Oversight Board should agree that the realm of parks and recreation are important issues and should be studied by the I.A.C./Oversight Board. * The I.C.A./Oversight Board, as a proactive entity, should influence sensible solutions and shift outcomes for programs and facilities. * The I.C.A. Overlords and the Act 47 Overlords should merge. * Labor unions (such as firefighters, police, etc.) should have the option to propose budget cuts directly to the Overlords that are in operation in Pennsylvania cities under state financial oversight. Same too should citizens. The Overlords should listen to everyone. No law, such as that suggesed by Senator Pippy, is necessary for common sense. Statements from Mark Rauterkus to the Act 47 Board April 28, 2004, at the Public Meeting held at the North Side Church. My name is Mark Rauterkus, I’m from the South Side. I know a lot about recreation. I play in the centers. I go to the swim pools. I’ve hosted a number of community meetings on these subjects. I’ve coached swimming in the WPIAL, this past season, in an affluent suburban district. I’ve been a NCAA Division I coach for six seasons. I’ve been to the Pan Am Games. I’ve published 100 how-to technical sports books in the past. I’ve seen many different perspectives. The book I want to talk about tonight is a new one -- a position paper on Pittsburgh’s Parks, Recreation and Pools. It is more than 100 pages, and I’m just an individual, not a think tank. I’m a dad. I’ve been an outspoken antagonist to the approach we’ve seen on Grant Street for some time. If you are really jazzed about saving Pittsburgh, then let's, "Think Again!" • Please explore a new position paper at http://DSL.CLOH.Org This position paper puts forth grassroots solutions: 54 near-term, 38 mid-term and 6 long-term suggested objectives. The mind leads and the body follows. Kids, parents and people of sports know this mind/body formula. Summertime, sandlot fun has little to do with one's wallet and more about one's heart. Priorities of growth, wellness, learning and community can be achieved through engagement. Playing well with others is NOT expensive. Cash and handouts are nice, but we NEED to take care of our public life, our shared spaces and civic priorities. With your help with your awareness, new solutions can soar. Pittsburgh's population can rebound after we dig to the roots of the problems. "Save Our Summer 2004" is a band-aid on a band aid without an address for the real hurt, a lack of cooperation. Everyone understands SOS is for the short term. The next step needs to come with vision. Think again! If you can, perhaps we can meet again at 6:30 pm on June 17, 2004, at South Side’s South Vo Tech High School library, East Carson & 10th Street.We could hold a real debate and focus just on recreation with coaches and parents. Dan Onorado has said that he’d like to merge the city into the county. Part of the paper calls for that merger to happen -- but let’s start with the parks. Let’s involve Pittsburgh Public Schools. We can make a Pittsburgh Park District. In the city there are five different office to visit if you want a permit. Then in the county or schools, there are others. We should put all permits and parks efforts under one roof. Permits don’t work. We need more volunteerism. We also need some paid staffers. These solutions are not expensive. We knew that The Great Race did not need to be cancelled -- as it made money. Our parks are shared spaces, public spaces. I want them to be part of the public process and not run like private grounds, as one might run a country club. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks for considering these suggestions. Links * Overlords category: Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus category: democracy